The Gathering
by melle66
Summary: Set by the end of Book 1, Lin is reviewing choices she's made when she encounters a long lost friend. Linumi


After getting her bending back and returning to Republic City, Lin decided to walk alone around the Air Temple Island. She went down to the shore and stood there, looking at Republic City from afar. She suddenly started crying, and she felt the peace she had been missing for so many years. It was as if Korra had also healed her heart's wounds. She thought of Tenzin. The love of her life, wasn't he?

"No" she said aloud. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember their time together. He would always try to make her smile but she refused. She knew he hated that she didn't show her feelings (Bumi would always call her "Stiff as Metal Bei Fong") but she found it too childish, and she thought she didn't need to prove him how much she loved him.

She smiled as she remembered all those nights in which they would sneak out and have fun together… Oh yes, she had loved him with a passion Pema would never be able to match.  
She remembered his kisses. He was too gentle…  
"Too boring…" she thought, but grinned. She loved when he kissed her roughly so that she didn't leave.  
"How could I lose you?" Oh Pema… Lin had blamed her for so long, made her feel like she had taken Tenzin away from her. Now she understood. She had been selfish, never willing to give up on her wishes for the one she claimed to love… However, that was the issue. She "claimed" to love him when her heart was someone else's.  
"I shouldn't have" she shed a tear, "I shouldn't have… I should have swallowed my pride…"  
She stood there, sitting on the beach, facing the sea.

He was standing on a tree branch, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew she'd know he was there if he happened to hit the ground. It had been impossible to scare her back when they were kids. He had tried to say "hello" before, but she had somehow managed to avoid him. So he had followed her, but then decided to give her some space. He thought even in her most vulnerable moments she looked tough.  
The more he looked at her, the more he wished he had insisted more. He hadn't been completely unhappy with his choice, but he had given up too fast on the woman he loved.

"I would have been even happier with you Lin" he thought. He also thought of every single time he asked her out and how she would refuse. She was playing and teasing him. Oh! He knew she felt the same way. Back when he was younger he couldn't imagine his future with another woman.

Then she changed. It no longer seemed a game, because she began to hurt him, flirting with his younger brother to make him jealous.  
Anyway, he decided to play his cards. He decided to date someone to see if Lin woke up. He took it as far as he could, but she still didn't seem to be sorry. It was like she didn't care… So he thought she had actually fallen in love with Tenzin. "so I got married" he thought "why did you have to be so proud Lin?" It still ached, as much as it had years ago.  
Then he noticed her tears and heard her speak.  
"I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have… I should have swallowed my pride…"

He climbed down the tree and walked towards her. She immediately turned around to face him, wiping her tears so that he didn't see them.  
"Useless, Bei Fong" he told her "Why do you keep trying to hide what you feel? It does no good! You'll end up lonely" he said, winking at her.  
Lin frowned and asked perfectly calmed "what are you doing here?"  
He walked closer until he was about one foot away from her "what do you think I'm doing, silly?" he asked softly, but then smiled "preparing for the celebration, of course!"  
She looked at him and crossed her arms "what do you want Bumi?"  
He stopped smiling, made eye contact and caressed her cheek "what I've always wanted… so, are you going to keep running away from me?" He said, as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer. Lin shivered at his touch, but didn't try to stop him. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck.  
"Why?" she whispered, her lips reaching out for his. He grinned, holding her tight and said "Because I've always loved you, silly".

Tenzin  
He was walking around the Island with Pema, enjoying his time with her after everything they had to go through.  
"who's there?" Pema asked him, pointing at the shore. He turned around and saw his brother walking towards someone else.  
"Lin?" he asked himself. He tried to stay calm in front of his wife, but seeing her with Bumi was just… unbearable.  
He turned to Pema again and saw her childish smile, "I'm so happy for her!" she said.  
"Yes, I hope they're happy" Tenzin replied, forcing a smile, but then he frowned as his heart broke. He hadn't just lost her… he realized he never really had her.  
Pema held his hand and kissed him, finally noticing what was going through his mind, and a tear ran down her cheek. He would never forget about Lin.


End file.
